Thomarie Drabble
by BoarderlineAdorable
Summary: previously called The 'Not-Study' game. title explains the rest. Just fluffy ThoMarie one-shots.
1. The 'Not-Study' Game

A/N:ok so this is just a short one-shot that i came up with. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Phineas and Ferb, or Thomas and Marie characters. Now without further ado...

Marie, Jasmine, and Thomas were walking home from school. Their math teacher gave them alot of extremely difficult homework, again. "Don't forget to do your homewor, guys!" Jasmine snickered,  
before turning down her road, leaving just Thomas and Marie. Jasmine Knew Marie hated math. Math was one of the reasons her inventions usually blew up. Marie huffed out air, frustrated.  
"Ok, what's wrong?" Thomas asked, taking out his headphones. "You've been huffing and Puffing since we left school." He said stopping her from walking away. "It's this stupid Math! Idon't get it; the homework, or the classwork! None of it!" Marie shouted exasperated, while pulling at the ends of her hair.

"Marie calm down. I'll help you with the homework, and we can study for our Math test tomorrow."  
Thomas told her. "really?" she asked. He nodded and she jump-hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, Tommy!  
You're the best!" Marie squeeled. Thomas blushed, and pushed her off of him. "Don't call me 'Tommy', Marie." he said. They walked on, until they got to Marie's house. When they got inside, Marie explained to Phineas why exactly Thomas was there. Phineas then proceeded to call his step-brother Ferb, who didn't mind at all. Marie and Thomas went up to Marie's room, to get started on their work, but not before Marie called Jasmine and explained Thomas and her were going to study together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Page Break~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ok, so what do we do here?" Marie asked. "Use eliimination on -7y and 7y, Marie" Thomas told her.  
"ok!"she said brightly, looking down at her paper, again. "Ummmm, how do you do that again?" she asked him.  
After Thomas explained it to her, again, and they had finished their homework, they started studying for their test. Marie sat at a desk in her room covere with papers, and her mathh book. Thomas, who had been done studying for about ten minute, sat on her bed, behind her.

His boredom overtook him as he got up and walked to Marie. "Yo." he said, making her acknowledge him. She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Wanna play the 'not-study' game?" Thomas asked her. "How do you play?" she asked excitedly. Thomas then wiped his arms over desk, knocking all her papers, and her math book, onto the floor. She looked at him quizically s he gently pushed her onto th desk. "You're alraedy playing." he said in a way that gave Marie shivers down her back; good shivers. His too-closeness to her made her blush, a deep red. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she liked it. She closed her eyes and went with it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~The next day after school~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Marie sighed she looked at her 'F-' paper with 'See me' written in big red letters. "This is so uncool" Marie huffed as Jasmine and Thomas showed up beside her. Seeing Marie's grade, confused Jasmine.  
'What about their study time?' Jasmin thought. Marie had freaked out earlier when she called it a study 'date'. "So what did you two do last night instead of study?!" Jasmine asked accusingly. "We..."  
Marie trailed off, her whole face turned more red than a tomato. Thomas merely shrugged. "Videogames." He said casually.

A/N: So how was it. AS always, I hope thaat i have improved Grammatically, and spelling-wise. Also i hope there were few mistakes. Until next time: BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!


	2. His Forgotten Crush

A/N: I've decided to turn this into a drabble since there aren't many Thomas and Marie generation fics out there. Each chapter will not correspond with another unless I say so. It is possible that I might Decide to take one of these and turn it into a seperate, multichapter fic. Diclaimer: I don't own any characters used in this story. Except Biff, he may come in this chapter, or later , yes and Edmund is my oc too, he's the son of Irving, and let's just say, he takes after his dad. Did i mention they are not their normal ages in this fic unless stated at the begining author's note in the chapter. In chapter one, they were only a little older, like eighth grade-ish. In this chapter they are high school freshman. It isn't in order, either. their ages will jump around.

]Marie's POV[

I woke up to the dazzling summer sun. I am a child of the summer, after all. I always enjoyed the season, not to mention my birthday is in the summer. Speaking of my birthday, it is today, and I am having a slumber party. I sent out invitations weeks ago, and everyone had already RSVP'ed. Well, all except one person.  
"Marie! Someone's at the door for you!" My mom called form downstairs. "COming mom!" I yelled to her. Oh no! What time did I wake up? What if the guests are already arriving, and I'm just getting out of bed? "Just a minute" I yelled down to my mom, and whoever was waiting. I quickly grabbed some clothes and rushed to the batthroom. Luckily I had showered last night. I brushed my hair, and fixed my bow into it. Then I brushed my teeth, got changed, and ran downstairs, without ever looking at my clock.

When I got down stairs, I smiled sweetly at the person in the doorway, before they cleared their throat. I opened my eyes to see Tommy. Oh. "Hi Tommy. What are you doing here?" I asked nicely. He rolled his eyes. "You over slept. Again. You were supposed to meet Jasmine and I this morning, remember?" He asked annoyed. I winced. He didn't have to be so cold to me. "I forgot. Sorry." I apologized. I grabbed an orange, and said bye to my mom, then we left.

Jazz was waiting for us in Tommy's backyard. "Sorry Jazz. I over slept." I told her. She smiled "It's ok Marie." She was so understanding! I wish she would have come to get me insted of mean old Tommy. I pouted just thinking of how mean he was. "What's wrong with you?" TOmmy asked me. RUDE! "Oh, nothing. So who else is coming over for our project today?" I asked them. Jazz looked at me apologetically before Tommy turned to look at me. Oh no.  
"WE don't have a project. I don't feel like getting hurt and put into a hospital today." He told me angrily. His accent was really thick. Normally you could barely tell, but when he was angry it was easy to notice it. So, he was mad at me then? "Sorry" I mumbled. Why did I have to come over if we weren't doing anything? To get yelled at maybe? I sighed and looked over to Jazz. She was in on this, wasn't she? Ah, I never checked the time! "Ummm" I began quietly. Tommy was really mean when he was mad, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID THIS TIME.  
"What?" Tommy snapped. I winced again. "Chill out, you're scaring her." JAzz instructed him. Life saver!

Tommy looked at me apologetically, then softened his tone, but there was still an edge to it. "What do you need?" He asked. " D-Do..." I cleared my throat. "Do you know the time?" I asked him. "Two o'clock. You were aleep until one." He told me. "Thanks..." I told him. Guests would start ariving around six, so I have about four hours.  
"So, um if we aren't building anything why did I have to come over here?" I asked. Wrong move. Tommy seemed to get even more mad,if that is possible. "I don't know! Jasmine told me to get you! I don't want you here so leave!" he yelled at me. He actually yelled at me. I began to feel something hot on my face. I touched my hand to my cheek, and pulled back. Yep, I was crying. "Marie, He didn't mean it. Don't cry" Thomas, yes Thomas, turned around to face us at the word cry. Screw you. He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him utter a word. I ran out of his backyard and back to my house. Absolute worst birthday ever.

]Thomas's POV[

"Nice going casenova." JAsmine told me angrily. I groaned. Ugh! "I didn't mean it. She's just so... She makes me so... UGH!" I yelled. "You're in love Romeo."She told me. Am I? Nah. There's no one I'd fall for anyway.  
"Whatever. Lie to yourself. You two are stubborn! I've been trying since middle school, but I'm like the fairy god mother. Here to help the red-head cinderella when she is being so oblivious." Jasmine said dreamily. Red head? Oh,  
Marie. I had nearly forgotten about that crush. I'd always told myself it was indecent, even if we were only step relatives. Still the pokes and slight touches she gave out always seemed to make something inside of me- I DO NOT LIKE MARIE! I had to remind myself that. It used to be like that nearly everyday, until I just somehow forgot. Then Jasmine had to bring it up. Oh well, I could just push it away again.

I felt lousy the rest of the day. I hadn't really meant to make her cry, but that ended up being all I could think about the rest of the day. That is, until many different cars pulled in and out of Marie's drive.  
No, no, no! What time is it? I ran through the house, frantically searching for a clock. I arrived at the kitchen, and saw my dad, standing there, with a clock in his out stretched hand. "You forgot, didn't you" He asked. I sighed "Yeah" I answered him with my head hanging low. I had remembered earlier. That's why I was so harsh. I was debating if I should go or not. My head kept telling me it would be wrong, a STRAIGHT teenaged boy going to a STRAIGHT teenaged girl's sleep over... It was a little innapropriate, but I was invited,by her parents no less, and we are only cousins. That's all we've ever been. Now, though would she even want me there? I did make her cry only hours earlier. I scanned the kitchen, spotting the present I had neatly wrapped for her fifteenth birthday party. "Go." Dad told me. I smiled, neither of us ever spoke much, but so much encouragement was packed in that one word that he said to me that I grabbed Marie's present with out another hesitation, and ran out the door.

]At the party, Marie's POV[

It's 6:10, and he still isn't here. Do I even want him to come anymore. HE DIDN'T EVEN RSVP! I am also still mad at him for making me cry on my birthday. The day hadn't got much better after that either. Mom and Dad were called to New York on an emergency and had to leave as soon as possible, right after I had gotten back from Thomas's house. So, I was alone for four hours, fifty seven minutes, and twenty two seconds, but who's counting? Jazz had been the first to show up, which I was greatful for. I didn't invite many people in the first place, and some had said they couldn't come. Now it is only Me, Jazz, and Creme puff. I didn't know Creme Puff's actual name. She was a Lil' spark that followed me around all the time. Oh, and Xavier was there too, but Fred had the chicken pox. I had invited Amanda, but she said she was too old for that junk. Jeeze she's only like twenty five. Anyhow, in the end there were only four of us. There was a knock at the door, and I sprang up to see if there were more guests arriving.

I opened the door to see Thomas. "Hello Thomas." I said not even trying to sound happy, or spare him by calling him by the nick name only I was allowed to use. "Maria." He said angrilly, and I glared at him. "Come here to ruin my birthday some more, or did you come to make me cry again?" I asked. I tried to sound strong, but my words cracked and I 'hmmphed' to try to make up for it. He was obviously not convinced. "Am I still invited to your party?"  
He asked me. Something inside me screamed yes, but on the outside I remained calm. "Are you going to be nice?" I asked playfully. Even though he had made me cry, he was still my Tommy. I could never stay mad at him. No matter how angry I ever got at him. He smiled up at me. "Of course you are, silly!" I yelled pulling him inside my house.  
Everyone, except Xavier and Creme puff, Yelled heppily at the arrival of the infamous Thomas James Fletcer.

]Thomas's POV[

A few hours after evryone had eaten dinner, and birthday cake, a random girl, I'm assuming Jasmine, yelled "TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Everyone gathered aroun Marie, and began pushing colorfully wrapped boxes at her. She opened them one by one, as they were handed to had given her a math book. "Ha Ha" Marie said. "Try learning some of it so you wont blow us up again, okay? Now why don't you open it." Jasmine told her. I watched Marie open the large book to find that the middle was hollowed out and in it's place, was a holographic music player. "OHMYGOSH how did you get this? It must have cost a fortune." Marie gasped. "My dad designed it, and proofread their initial idea so it was totally free." Jasmine told her reassuringly. Alyssa, the girl they call Creme Puff, was next. The wrapping on her box was orange, green, and white. Marie opened and found Different shades of orange and white hair bows, like the one she still wore in her hair. I smiled, she'd never change. Edmund was next. Wait had he been here the whole time? I suppose not since Marie Smiled awkwardly, and glanced at the other perty attendees for an answer.  
Edmund had given her a scrap book of EVERYTHING we had done this summer. It even had pictures of the day I wasn't present, and they taught snakes how to hoola hoop. Strange. Xavier went next, giving Marie a hug, and Handing her a neon orange box. She opened it up, to find it contained a small golden chain. She picked it up revealing her grandmother's lucky golden guitar pick at the end.

I was last to give her my present. I smiled weakly as I gave her the small green box with an orange bow on top of it. She opened it, and her eyes widened. She held it up for everyone to see. It was a small gold bracelet, with little charms of some of our inventions we did this summer. I hand made, and hand painted the charms. It had taken months, but now, seeing her smiling face, I know it had been worth it. "Thank you so much Tommy! This is so wonderful. She ran up and hugged me. Everyone looked on happily, except Edmund who glared at me. Jasmine was especially happy. What's with her. Marie pulled back and pecked my cheek, succesful in turning my face a shade of red.

So much for pushing away my thoughts.

A/N: I'm pretty sure this one is longer... anyhow. Drabble number 2! Don't forget to review. as always, until the next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!


	3. Bleeding Love

A/N: La dee da this one is angsty. and yes it is based off of the song. They are about fourteen years old in this one. It will probably be short. Also, I recomend listening to the song while reading this. Stay tuned at the end for special thanks to reviewers who got this chapter here earlier than I'd expected. Enjoy~

Marie walked alone through the dark Danville streets. She had a hood pulled over her head, and tears were slowly falling down her cheeks. She had just gotten her heart broken. Again. All the guys that seemed so nice, had decided she was an easy target to break. Her heart hurt so much, she didn't need the pain to remind her that all of her attempts she made to make them better people, was all in vain. She couldn't exactly remember how long she had been walking, she just couldn't get things right in her head. She couldn't recall if it had always been this cold in Danville, either. She walked mindlessly through the streets, that is, until she ran to someone.

Marie looked up from her feet, that she had stumbled over trying to back away, to find Thomas. Her cheeks and nose were rosey from the hours she spent outside in the cold. He immediately took of his jacket and wrapped it around her, and led her into his house. Ferb and Vanessa looked on questioningly, but said nothing. Marie watched Thomas,all the while he had led her to the kitchen. He fixed her some hot cocoa, and instructed her to drink it. She hesitated a bit.

"Drink it, or you'll catch a cold." He told her.

She took a small sip of the warm liquid. Weather it had been the warm drink, or the kindness of the brunette in front of her, her heart felt like it was melting into a pile of mush on the floor. Marie finally cracked a small smile, earning one from Thomas in return.

"I think, this time, it's true." Marie thought to herself.

Yes, she was in love with Thomas Fletcher. Her cousin. How had she not realised it before? Honestly, she couldn't answer that. Maybe it was because she was always hung up on false love. In any case tomorrow she would ask her closest friends for advice on what to do.

-One week later-

Marie had recently told her friends, in confidence, of her situation with Thomas. Jasmine seemed to be the only one who was happy about it. At the end of the week, whenever she passed someone in the school hallway, they'd be whispering, and she would always faintly hear her name. On saturday, Marie found out that Fred had accidently spilled the beans on her Thomas problem. Everyone would look at her. They'd call her an assortment of names. 'insest freak'  
and 'crazy lunatic' were just a couple of them.

Marie didn't really care though. She was in love with him, even if it was weird. After all, they weren't REALLY only hoped Thomas hadn't heard. That would be a terrible thing. She wondered if Thomas had been bothered too. It would have been all her fault.

On Monday at school, a girl, named Ally, confronted Marie. She asked her to come to the back of the school building, before she left for her house. Ally told Marie she completely supported Marie on her feelings. So at 3:10, on the dot, Marie walked to the back of the school. Many girls were there waiting for her. Mariebegan to feel uneasy, something wasn't right.

"Marie! What a weird one you are!" On of the girls taunted.

"You know Thomas would NEVER love you back. He's nice, and normal." Another one shouted.

"Yeah! He's Such a bad boy!" Another hollered, causing the others to swoon.

"Just give up, Weirdo." Ally said. Why were they trying to pull her away from him? They said they supported her. She felt like crying.

"B-But I love him!" Marie yelled to them. Even she was surprised by her words.

They all gasped. They didn't understand. They didn't know. Marie ran away then. She ran straight to Thomas. She told him she was being bullyed by a group of girls. She didn't tell him why, and she didn't tell him matter how many times he would ask. He gave up trying to figure out though, and embraced her in a tight hug until her crying stopped. Marie had never felt more safe. She felt great! It was like the previous hours of life had been washed away, but then again, just who were those girls? After Marie had stopped crying, Thomas walked her across the street to her house, making sure she would be alright. She figured she would be alright, eventually.

-Three days later-

She shouldn't have walked home alone, especially since those girls, she decided were a Thomas fanclub, were scary, but she had. Only minutes into her walk, she had been ambushed, and dragged into a nearby alley way. It was the Thomas fanclub girls. They had covered her mouth.

"You love him? You'd do anything for him, huh?" Ally spat at her. Marie was so terrified, that she couldn't move.

"Come on! Don't you love him?" Ally asked angrily. Tears filled Marie's eyes, for about the twentieth time that week.

Marie squeezed her eyes shut tight when she noticed a shining silver knife in Ally's hands. Marie was trembling. How could something go so wrong? Crazy fangirls, that's how.

"You don't love him like us. You don't deserve him. Incest reject." Ally said, shoving the knife deep into Marie's body.

They didn't understand. They didn't know. Marie's heart felt crippled, and she kept opening and closing her mouth, gasping for air. Marie's bleeding body dropped to the ground, and the fangirl group happily walked away,leaving small, fragile Marie, to die.

A small puddle of blood pooled around her. About fifteen minutes had passed, and poor pitiful Marie was still concious, because Ally was skilled, and made sure to make her last moments of life painful. The worst part was, she would never see her family or friends ever again. She would never see Thomas again. She would never get to tell him her unspoken words. That she loved him. Her eyes began to get heavier, and her breathing became shallow and rapid.

That's when he just so happened to walk by, and barely notice the orange and red covered girl. He rushed toward her faster than Kid Flash could have hoped to.

"Marie, Marie! Oh God, oh no!" Thomas said frantically.

Maries eyes fluttered open for a brief moment. "I love you Tommy" she said tiredly, then her eyes closed.

"Marie please! I love you too!" Thomas was freaking out. He wasn't a doctor, he couldn't fix her. His quick thinking told him to pick her up and run. So that's what he did. He gently picked her up, and ran all the way to the hospital. She was okay, she had to be.

Marie never recovered, and Thomas never did either. He'd tell himself he could have ran faster, or that he could have protected her, that he could have gotten there sooner, that he could have SAVED her. He knew he never could. Never. This story doesn't end happily, and he doesn't kill himself out of pity, but he lived the rest of his life in depression, the only thing keeping him going was not disapointing the red head he fell in love with.

No one understood. No one knew.

A/N: Mwuahahahah I'm so evil. Why do I always do this to the characters? I dunno it's sort of natural. Anyhow don't forget to review. Now onto the special thanks.

Colorful Rebel: Thank you, I am actually trying to widen my writing skills, and possibly change it up a bit. Like, at times I feel my sentences are run-ons. I'm glad to hear you're interested though.

Rosebubbles1234: Ummm, do you mean like this? I tried to keep in mind what you said while writing this, but I'm not sure this is what you meant... AS for the spelling mistakes, I know , that's what I hated most about that chapter. There were too many words I was uncertain of.

kitten lover1: I know exactly what you mean. Here is a new chapter for you a couple weaks early!

ALSO, an anonymous reviewer going by Em was the reason this turned into a drabble in the first place. Thank you all for inspiring me so much. You've all been a great help, and I'm sorry for being mushy, but I really appreciate it. NO, this sappy speach doesn't mean this is the last chapter of the drabbles. Trust me. Thanks to all of you, I now have many ideas.


	4. MINE!

A/N: Lol hi guys. I really need to stop updating this story so much, because I have 4 other chapter fics I need to finish. ARGH but I keep getting ideas for this, and I'm afraid I'll forget them if I don't write them. HEY sorry about the last chapter being sort of sad, and a little confusing. I'm here to clear some stuff up about the last chapter. Ok, So in the last chapter it was mentioned only once about them being step related, so some people thought I didn't know. Heh sorry. I was trying to make it as if no one, except Jasmine, Xavier, and Fred, knew they weren't really related because they act so close. Marie had said it was slightly weird because they'd always acted like they were related, and, again, were so close. I'm really super sorry if I confused any one. ANYWAYS onto the chapter. Oh, wait! Disclaimer: Already said it... They are like, toddlers in this because I made this one fluffy to make up for the last chapter. Biff, my Oc, is in this one so let me clear some junk up. Biff is the, handsome, son of Bufford and Addison. He is named Biff after Bufford's goldfish, that died shortly before Biff, their son, was born. Yeah. Ok, NOW we can start this one.

Thomas and Marie were playing on the living room floor, when their moms stood up and walked over to them.

"Alright kids, naptime." Isabella said, and they both led their child to the kids room, where two toddler beds were on opposing sides of each other, and a toy chest was in the back corner.

Thomas, being a year older, was able to get onto the bed with ease, while Isabella helped Marie. The mothers tucked in their child, kissed their foreheads, and left, shutting the door behind them for safety purposes. As soon as Thomas was sure the adults were long gone, he sprung out of bed, and went over to Marie.

"MINE" he shouted pulling away her blanket. Marie frowned.

"I tell." she said leaving out a few words that her toddler dictionary didn't have.

"No. MINE" he shouted at her again, this time taking away her toy platypus.

Tears formed in Marie's eyes. "I tell." She said a bit louder, trying to get out of her bed, but failing seeing as how she was small,and the length to the ground seemed so far.

"MINE" Thomas yelled again, taking her pillow. Now, Marie had nothing.

"Tommy, give 'em back" She told him angrily.

"No." He said, and walked back to his bed, with all of Marie's things in hand.

"Mommy!" Marie cried loudly. Sure enough Isabella rushed in, followed by Vanessa.

"What is it sweety?" Isabella asked before noticing her bare bed. Vanessa frowned at Thomas.

"Thomes James, you know not to take other people's things." Vanessa told her son sternly. "You can't take people's things when you and Marie go to preschool next week with Xavier and Fred." She told him.

"But Mommy, MINE" he told her. She just looked at him. He frowned and gave Marie her things back.

"Now go to sleep, guys." Isabella told them, and once again the ladies walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Thomas waited a while before he lept out of bed again, this time making sure Marie was asleep He walked over to the toy chest, and grabbed many random toys. "Mine, mine, mine," He woud say as he picked up each one of them. Then he got to Marie's favorite doll, Mary Mcguffin. Any other time Thomas would have snarled his nose up in discust and threw it at the wall, but he was going through the 'Mine' stage, so he took it.  
"Mine" he said, just like he had with the others.

When nap time was over, the kids decided to play in the kids room, so Marie headed over to the toy chest to get her doll. She opened the box to find it empty. "Wha?" She said before starting to cry, alerting the adults of the house. One-by-one they came running in. Phineas picked up Marie.

"What's wrong squirt?" He asked her.

"Marry gone." She said between sobs, again leaving out a few details.

"Hey, listen. We will MAKE you a better doll than Marry Mcguffins, okay?" Phineas asked. This caused Marie to cry harder, which everyone thought was impossible.

"NO! I want my Marry back daddy!" Marie whined. Thomas stood there sheepishly the whole time.

Phineas turned to Isabella, and whispered "Go buy her an identical one okay, I think I saw Perry chewing on it the other day." Isabella complied, and ran out of the house, stopping only briefly to get her keys.

"Do you know anything about this, Thomas?" Vanessa asked, turning towards him. Thomas eyed under his bed, where all the toys were.

"No" He said simply. Ferb followed Thomas's gaze and raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, hoping that his son would do the right thing. He didn't though.

In the end Marie got a new Marry Mcguffin, but she didn't like it as well, and it became neglected under her bed.

-Next week, Preschool-

Thomas, and Marie were put into the same class, unfortunately, Xavier and Fred were not. On the first day there they met Jasmine and Biff.

"I think I saw you before." Jasmine told them. She was absolutely correct too. They had never talked, but their parents were friends after all.

"I don't remember Girly here though." Biff said unhappily.

"I Marie." She told him with a smile while pointing to herself.

"Biff." He said pointing a thumb to his chest.

"Jasmine, but Mommy calls me Jazzy." Jasmine told them.

"Thomas. Not Tommy." Thomas said unhappily.

"Wanna play? That's what we do here." Biff asked Marie, who nodded in response, so they all followed Biff over to the play kitchen.

"We play house, okay?" He asked. Everyone nodded happily in agreement, except Thomas who merely stood there.

"I'll be the daddy." Biff said, and paused to look around. "You be the Mommy!" He shouted, pointing at Marie.

"Ok." She said. "Jazzz" Marie drug out, not quite able to say her name "You be baby." She told her. Jasmine nodded.

"You can be the hairy uncle!" Biff told Thomas, who didn't even acknowledge him. Biff frowned. "Ok, you make the food now." Biff told Marie.

Marie began 'cooking'. "I gotta go work!" Biff shouted kissing Marie's cheek.

Thomas hard-core glared at Biff. "My daddy does that to Mommy before he leaves." Biff said.

Thomas marched over and pushed Biff down. "MINE!" He shouted at him, and pulled Marie behind him.

Biff stared at the reddening carpet burn before busting out into tears. The teacher ran over to the kids, and helped biff up. She then told her Teacher's aid to watch the kids as she escorted Thomas to the office. Everyone watched as Thomas was led out, even short little Marie innocently peered over people.

-Years later, Highschool-

Marie, Thomas, Jasmine, Xavier, and Fred were now freshman, and finally had a class together, and not just one, ALL of their classes were the same. Biff had skipped two grades, and was now a Junior. They all still hung out, though, because they all lived on the same street. Not to mention Biff's dad was the Gym teacher, and Biff would be in there on his free blocks, lifting weights, or helping out his dad.

Junior Prom was coming up, Biff decided to ask Marie. So on Friday, one week before prom, after school, he walked over to his group. They'd waited for him, because they always walked home together.

"Hey guys, what's up. Nothing? Good. Anyways, I need to ask Marie something in private so..." Biff told them.

Thomas had been afraid of this. He knew quite well that Junior Prom was coming up, and that Biff would ask Marie. "We're all friends" Thomas said calmly and coolly. "Anything you guys have to talk about you can say in front of us. Right guys?" Thomas asked. The rest of the group, including Marie excluding Biff, nodded their heads and mummered "Yeah."

"Well hehe" Biff stated awkwardly. "As you know prom, for me, is coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, Marie?" He asked her. Before she could answer Biff was pushed away from her, and Thomas had grabbed her in a half-hug, holding her close, posessively.

"Mine." Thomas said, and they walked away, leaving their group confused. All except Jasmine who whistled and hollered happily.

Thomas never really got over his 'Mine' phase. Especially when it came to Marie.

A/N: This one seemed kinda lame to me, but I still hope you like it. Like I said Sorry if I confused you in the last chapter, and this one is to make up for killing off Marie in the last one. Lol sorry. Also, If their talking seemed weird when they were younger in this story, it's supposed to be that way, trust me, toddlers talk weird. Oh, and this idea came to me because of mt baby sister ao YEAH. Don't forget to Review! Until the next Drabble BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!


End file.
